Mortals, Meet the Heroes of Olympus
by The 379th Hero
Summary: I know that this has been done over and over again, but I just wanted to do this! Set after BoO. Assume all characters survived. First two chapters, Jiper, next, Percabeth, then some Frazel and lastly some Caleo. Then I just make stuff up. T for mention of sex and swaring.
1. Intro to Jiper

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Lily Walberg**

"Hi, my Name is Lily and I'll be your guide for today."

I was supposed to be the guide for this new girl, Piper, who didn't tell me her last name, today. She was pretty, I guess. She had interesting eyes that kept changing colour and choppy brown hair.

I led her to her locker, 67. Lucky, she gets the locker next to the school's resident hottie, Jason Grace.

Speaking of Jason, he had just entered the hall. He had features like some Roman statue, blonde hair, blue eyes, a nice tan... yah, you get the idea. I may have a slight crush on the guy. But, then again, most girls in the school do. All except for a few with boyfriends and his sister who visits occasionally. She claims to be older, but he also claims to be older. Maybe they're twins...?

Anyway, he noticed Piper and I and smiled. Is he smiling at me or Piper? 'Cause I'm sure he doesn't know Piper. Does he? Yes, I asked him out once, but he gave the same excuse he gives all girls: he has a girlfriend. Not many of us believe he does. No one can be the way he describes her. She sounds half goddess or something.

Anyway, Piper noticed Jason and smiled at him. Jason forced his way through the crowd to us. "Hey, Pipes."

"Hey, Sparky."

He made a face. "I told you not to call me that."

"Fine, Jason. Leo's here as well."

The Leo I think she was referring to was this scrawny kid who got dropped off by his girlfriend. He may have gotten a few questions about her...

"Great! All three of us. The first three of the seven."

I had no clue what he meant. Maybe Leo and Piper went to the mysterious Camp he had mentioned being at over the summer when he got here about halfway through September. Maybe they were also part of a group of seven friends or something. I don't really know.

But the thing that got me thinking was what was between him and Piper. Piper definately fit the description he gives of his girlfriend.

My suspicions were confirmed within a minute. Jake Whitman, the schools most major player, walked up and tried a very cheesy pickup line on Piper. It was so cheesy it put Pizza Pizza to shame. What happened afterward was the most Iinteresting thing I had seen in my life up to that point (not saying much as I have a very boring life): the other new kid, Leo Valdez (or, as he put it, Leo Flaming Valdez), ran up and kicked Jake in the balls. Piper slapped him across the face. And Jason punched him and broke his nose. Jake fell back into the lockers. Jake looked scrared. Jason was angry and an angry Jason was scary. It was like he might zap you or something. Leo was also kinda scary when he was angry. It seemed like he might catch fire **(I just love Iit when fanfic authors do stuff like that...)**. In other words, I didn't blame Jake for getting scared.

Just then, the bell rang. Right before we entered our first class, I noticed Jamie Rogers, the sluttiest girl at the school, staring at Jason and Piper, who had sat down besdie eachother in order to make out, apparently. I knew that look Jamie had. It was the look she had on when she was thinking of a plan to break someone up. I went from crushing on Jason to feeling defensive of his and Piper's relationship.

**Not bad for a first chapter, huh. Note: I'm terrible with coming up with names, so can you help me with them? I can do everything else but the names. Though there will be someone named Sally Bruce at some point...**

**BTW, the next chapter will be a sequel to this one. Jake and Jamie will try to work together to break up Jiper. Now, I want you to guess what will happen: during their working together, they fall in love; they break up Jiper (unlikely); or they fail and go back to their original lives. Tell me which one you think happens.**


	2. Plan, Attempt, and Fail

**And here's an update!**

**I don't own any characters exceot my OCs.**

**Also, I had help from We're All Okay, who has some amazing stories, on this one.**

**Happy reading!**

Jamie's POV

The plan seemed foolproof; Jake would post a photoshopped picture of him and Piper on a date on Facebook while I would tweet about going on a date with Jason. The only problem was that Jason and Piper, for some weird reason, don't have Facebook. Nor does Leo. So I had to try something else, like showing Jason the picture Jake had posted.

So I stopped him in the halls one day, when he claimed Piper was at their apartment with a cold. What the fuck? They live together? That is weird.

"Hey, Jason?"

"No, I won't go out with you Jamie. Every girl has asked me and I have said no."

"What? No! No, no, no. It's just, have you been on Facebook lately?"

"I don't go on Facebook," he admitted. "Nor do I ever want to."

"Well, I have something to show you." I showed him the picture. He looked at it for a few seconds, then started to laugh.

"Funny, I'm pretty sure Piper and I were at our place on that weekend watching Chuck. I find it kinda funny, but Piper is obsessed with the show. Heck, she's probably watching it right now!"

"Oh," I said. For some reason, I didn't feel to down about that. I wondered why...

**This linebreak wants you to do the macarena.**

Once I got home, I went upstairs with my homework. I got ready to do my math homework when I remembered my failure to split Jason and Piper. Funny, I had forgotten all about it...

I tried to find out why. Was it that I had no feelings for him? Did Jake decide not to do this? No unlikely. It seemed like- what am I thinking? Jake and I had been on one date. It didn't work. But why did I feel this-this need to be with him? What was going on in my head? I decided to tell Jake about this tomorrow.

Jake's POV

I flopped down on my bed and pulled out my English homework. Then I rememnered what had happened in second period. I had asked Piper out, but she had just said 'I do have a boyfriend, you know. Maybe you should try with Jamie. I've seen the way you look at eachother. It's like you two are in love and don't realize it.' It was only now that I realized that she might be right. I did like Jamie. A lot. We went on one screwed up date; it didn't work out. But for some reason I felt as though we should give it another go.

**This linebreak doesn't exist...**

3rd POV

Jamie and Jake met up in the hall befor class.

Jamie went first: "Jake, I have something to tell you..."

Jake: "Same here. You go first."

Jamie: "I- I think I still like you."

Short pause.

Jake: "Funny, when I asked out Piper, she said it was more like we were in love and didn't know it."

Jamie: "So..."

Jake: "Are you willing to give a relationship netween us another shot."

Jamie: "Sure, but it has to last."

Jake: "It will. I want it to."

Jamie: "Alright then."

Afterwards, after explaining what had happened with this plan, Jake would slowly befriend Jason and Leo. Eventually, he met Percy and Frank. He thought Frank to be pretty nice, but was also intimidated by Percy until he found out that Percy's loyalty could kill him in the right situation.

Jamie slwoly became friends with Piper. She met Leo's girlfriend, Calypso. She also met Annabeth and Hazel. She found Hazel to be likeable but a little strange. Annabeth she found to be a stereotypical defier. And for good reason.

Jake and Jamie's relationship went well. Sure a few times they got into an argument, but it always seemed that Piper was correct: they kinda were in love.

So when Jake and Jamie finally got married, the first people who weren't family they thought to invite to their wedding were Jason and Piper.

**What do you think? I like it. Very interesting. The OCs, Jamie and Jake, have kinda grown on me.**


	3. They're Married?

**Hey! I'm back to update!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Also, on the last chapter, I originally had mentions of sex, it was just edited out by someone who was helping me with it. It is said in the summary that there will be those. So if that makes you uncomfortable, why the heck are you reading this?**

Phillip's POV

I have one of the weirdest friends on earth. Her name is Annabeth Chase and weird things keep happening to her. For instance, when she first got here, she had this weird grey streak in her hair. Next year, she came back with a rather impressive scar on her shoulder which she doesn't answer questions about. Then, half- way through the next year, she disappeared saying she was looking for her boyfriend.

After she had left, I had to move to New York for useless reasons (dad was offered a job).

I was heading to Goode High School for school this year **(A/N: IS Annabeth gonna be there...?).**

Anyway,

I went to get my schedule and to be assigned a guide.

The lady picked up her announcement thingie and called, "Percy Jackson, please report to the front office. Percy Jackson."

I sat in a nearby chair to wait for this 'Percy Jackson.'

When he got there, I gasped. He looked exactly like the pictures Annabeth had shown of her boyfriend. Small world, eh?

And, more interestingly enough, he was followed into the office by... Annabeth Chase?

"I thought 'I only called Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase."

"Actually, Mrs. Norris, it's Mrs. Jackson, now," Annabeth corrected. Wait... WTF?!

Mrs. Norris seemed to be having similar thoughts. "Um... you sure that's wise? I mean-"

"Perfectly fine," Annabeth interrupted.

"How did it happen?" Mrs. Norris asked.

"It was my idea," Percy muttered.

"It was both our idea," Annabeth corrected.

"That's what I meant, but I brought it up first!"

I cleared my throat. Annabeth turned. Her eyes widened. "Phillip?"

"You know this weirdo?" Percy asked.

"Yah, he went to my school back in San Francisco. I guess he must've moved here..."

"Can you read your schedule for me?" Percy asked. "I'm dyslexic."

As it turned out, conveniently, except for marine science, I had all my classes with Percy. I had a free period during that time. Apparently that was when Annabeth took architecture. She also had the rest of her classes with Percy.

We headed to math when Percy said something to Annabeth: "You know, my mom's getting tired of hearing you-know-what at night. Leo's offered to let us sleep in our cabins on the _Argo II_."

"Great," Annabeth said. "That'll cover our transportation to school. Personally, I wouldn't let you drive."

"Or Thalia."

"True. She apparently has to speed past every cop she sees."

"Nico's not so bad..."

"Except he's 13."

"How about Hazel?" Percy asked.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth said. "She's only 13!"

"14 in December."

"Whatever. I'd honestly only trust Piper, Jason, and Frank behind the wheel."

"What about Leo?"

"Don't even go there. He somehow manages to set the engine on fire." I blinked and rubbed my ears to make sure I was hearing right.

"And I wouldn't trust Calypso with a car, either," Percy said.

"Piper's busy teaching her."

"That'll go well when it comes to road kill. Though that won't be necessary with the _Argo II, _though..."

"Hey, do you know what Piper and Jason are planning for their wedding?"

I tuned out after that. I did not need to hear any more about Percy and Annabeth's weird friends.

**Next chapter will involve the crazy jocks and sluts who love to try and split these guys up. Wonder how they'd react to Percy and Annabeth being married...**

**Review!**


End file.
